It is conventional in the manufacture of domestic appliances and the like to provide a terminal connector block which is mounted on the wall of the appliance and the internal wiring of the appliance intended to be connected to the source of electric power brought to the block and terminals on such wiring are mounted on the block and hook-up wires which comprise a cord set intended to be plugged into the wall receptacle, are thereafter connected to the terminals at the block.
In effecting the connection between the hook-up wires and the terminals it is desirable to provide a positive physical and electrical connection and therefore screw threaded fasteners are normally provided which cooperate with eyelet terminals on the hook-up wires to secure the wires to the terminals on the block. It has been thought desirable to improve the design of the connector block and terminal assembly such that the same would lend itself to more rapid connection of the internal wiring to the block, reduce the cost of the connector block and terminal assembly and simplify and improve upon the manner in which the connector block is mounted on the appliance wall.